The invention relates to an internal door cladding provided with head and/or shoulder anti-shock airbag in the event of side collision and/or rollover and a vehicle door provided with head and/or shoulder protection in the event of side collision and/or rollover.
The prior art knows airbags as side impact protection, especially as side head impact protection. Such side airbags are also called “windowsbag” or “curtain”. Curtain-airbags are usually attached to the ceiling of the motor vehicle and unfold from above down words like a “curtain” when triggered. The disadvantage of these previously known side airbags is that they cannot be used for cabriolets.
DE 196 32 616 A1 disclosed a side impact protection for motor vehicle occupants implemented as a door construction and is continued by the present invention as the next prior art. In the door construction a chamber is build in which a housing containing an airbag is located. The chamber is closed by a lid from the passenger space which is released from its anchorage when the airbag is triggered.
When triggered, the airbag unfolds upwards in the direction of the head and shoulder of the driver respectively the passenger and by doing this it props up against the rear window.
The disadvantage of this previously known door construction is particularly the fact that the lid swings uncontrolled in the passenger space when the airbag is triggered, which represents a serious injury risk. The disadvantage is also aggravated by the fact that the lid is locked from both sides to the chamber, so that an adequate high pressure build-up of the airbag is necessary for the release of the lid from its anchorage. As a result, the lid swings with a high impact into the passenger space.
A further disadvantage of this previously known door construction is that a customary door construction cannot absorb safely the forces released by the unfolding airbag.
Therefore the danger exists that the door construction will crash stopping the airbag to unfold in due form.
DE 197 25 122 A1 discloses a protection device against the side impact in a motor vehicle. The protection device contains an airbag filled with gas placed in an encasing within the motor vehicle door which spreads over the door rail when unfold. The gas airbag is supported on the motor vehicle door at least by two inflatable props spreading over the door rail. When non-operated, the props are rolled in a roll and placed in a casing of a motor vehicle door. The disadvantage of this device is that during the triggering of the gas airbag, parts of the casing of the motor vehicle door blast away which represents a safety risk.
DE 100 32 106 A1 discloses a head support system for passenger cars without lateral roof structure. An airbag unit is disposed in the back of the seat, whose airbag covers sideways the head of the vehicle occupant when unfolded. The airbag is attached by its back margin, when regarded towards the driving direction, to the safety belt support and a guaranteeing tensile strength strip is fixed to the front lateral area of the seat and to an area of the airbag. The strip band has a length which allows it to hold the unfold airbag to a distance so that it covers the head of the vehicle occupant.
DE 100 63 766 A1 discloses an airbag device for a passenger car especially for a cabriolet. The airbag is placed in a roof frame holding the windscreen and unfolds when triggered opposite to the driving direction, so that after unfolding it is located above the head of the driver and/or the front seat passenger.
DE 198 43 111 A1 discloses a head protection for an open motor vehicle. The head protection has an airbag made of a material which shortens itself lengthwise when inflated. If not inflated the airbag is placed the area of the door rail in a front prop pointing upwards. The disadvantage is particularly the danger moment resulting from the upwards pointing prop.
DE 196 53 796 A1 discloses a device with a gas generator and an airbag for the head protection of a vehicle occupant during a side collision. The airbag has intermediary seams and incorporated rods which are disposed in such a way that during inflation the airbag can unfold fanwise around a mutual turning point of the intermediate seams and rods.
DE 197 20 588 A1 discloses a side impact device for a motor vehicle occupant which is attached to a door inner sheet/plate of a side door.
DE 42 23 620 A1 discloses an airbag device that is placed in a motor vehicle door.
A mutual disadvantage of previously known protection devices against side collision is that the mounting of the protection device against side collision is very complex, therefore time consuming and cost-intensive.